powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
16 of Prophecy
'16 of Prophecy '''is a 2 parter in Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the debut of the 3 Quantum Stones, and the Leo Megazord-Thunder Boots Combination. Plot Part 1 The rangers have been scattered across the universe to find the quantum stones, and Alex and Phoebe have also. Harvey, Cornith, Ashton, Max, and Nora head to Forrest planet of Bosque to find the tower stone, after finding the Station Stone on earth. Phoebe went after her twin while Alex kept an eye on their brother and decided to give Japan a headache. Tycho, Billy, Marisol, Ageolis, and Charlie head off to face him. The other four (Kayla, Terrance, Henry, Kora) then decide to use a goat themed Stone to wire tap the Shogun Star Destoryer. However, once aboard, they face Gellis and the Indavers. However, Ava and Elizabeth are already receiving messages from them, as well as other places on the ship. The episode ends with the Bosque Squad meeting Toe-Tem and Phoebe departing the planet in her Quicksilver Snake Zord. Part 2 The Bosque Squad face Toe-Tem and eventually use the Thunder Boots Combination on him and get the Station Stone. The Wire tappers get captured. The Firreo Fighters find out Alex has the Rocket Stone and challenges Tycho to the death, using his venom to boost himself, but at what cost? Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacqueline Scislwoski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (Shogun Black) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathan Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hanna (voice)-Elizabeth The Shogun * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Rosa Blasi-Mad Eye-Gelis (voice) * Emila Clarke-Alex Fierro (voice) * Toe-Tem Powers and Abilities Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Vulcan Eclipse (Stellar Break), Leo Zord 1 Manta: Manta Stone, Shield Stone, Blade Zord 9 Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Zord 2 Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash (Blood Hound Slash) Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Clash (Thunder Clash), Libra Zord 4 Taruen: Tauren Stone, Toro Zord 5 Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Clash (Thunder Clash), Orpheus Zord 6 Shogun Black: Ohman Stone, Dark Rapier (Metallic Break) Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Zord 7 Eagle: Eagle Stone, Copy Cat Stone, Double Rapier Strike (w/ Kayla) Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Rapier Clash Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Rapier Clash Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Zord 10 Ursa: Ursa Stone, Double Rapier Strike (w/ Kora) Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Canine Clash (Blood Hound Slash) Super Powers Shogun Black: Heat Breath Libra: Freeze Breath Orpheus: Laser Cannon Tauren: N/A Errors ''to be added Notes * This episode aired as a one hour special due to Christmas * Phoebe uses the Dark Rapier for the first time this episode * Harvey uses the Vulcan-Eclipse Stone in this episode * Debut of the Blood Hound Slash and the Double Rapier strikes * First time multiple rangers are captured by the villains and the others must rescue them * Ava is seen putting the Quantum Rack on Eustus' cryogenic tube as she believes he is the Legendary Savior * Bosque is Spanish for Forrest * Vela was the name of another Planet in Kyuranger, who's plot will be used 2 episodes later See Also * Space 19: The Elf of Forrest Planet Keel-Sentai Counterpart (Story and Fights) * Space 20: Stinger vs Scorpio-Sentai Counterpart (Story) from Kyuranger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode